


The last summer

by GlacierInVain



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacierInVain/pseuds/GlacierInVain





	The last summer

“好疼……”  
提伯尔特俯下身去，才听清了这句话。在这之前他可能已经重复过几百回了——茂丘西奥在冰冷的墓石上辗转着，努力寻找一个舒服一点儿的姿势，又不断地扯到腹部的伤口。最后他只能把自己蜷成一团，死死地盯住提伯尔特的火把。  
“我好疼。”  
提伯尔特不确定他有没有认出自己。他的眼睛紧闭，两条眉毛却皱得像掉在人身上的毛虫——他们小的时候总是——  
等一等。他严肃地告诉自己，你不应该想这些乱七八糟的事情。茂丘西奥还活着，你应当马上去叫人。  
“我去找神父过来。”  
他听见自己的声音在石壁上回响。会有人问他如何逃脱监禁，他怎么会发现这件事，或者他为什么要在深夜里闯进艾斯卡勒斯家的墓穴……  
提伯尔特并没想好如何回答，他已经转身离开，可茂丘西奥扯住了他的衣摆。  
“……提伯尔特？”  
“得啦，别再找人过来了，你还嫌这儿的人不够多吗？”  
茂丘西奥看起来是清醒了，瞳孔里的黑色却覆盖了橄榄绿的边缘。他因疼痛而反复自齿间吸气，每一个字都带着奇怪的咝咝声。  
“整个艾斯卡勒斯家的人都在看着你，猫，就像他们看着我躺在这儿流血……”  
话尾消失在一声哽咽里。他再次蜷缩起来，额头一直抵住提伯尔特的大腿。茂丘西奥整个人都被冷汗浸透了，提伯尔特在石台边跪下来，拨开黏在那张苍白面孔上的发丝。他掉入意识的夹缝里，第一次不再针锋相对地迎上提伯尔特的眼睛。  
“你不要找死了，让我出去叫人！”  
提伯尔特曾经以为那些呻吟不过是做戏。茂丘西奥揪着他不放，他可以挣脱，他应该挣脱——他扯开茂丘西奥的衣服，伤口原本不再流血，却仍被妥帖地包裹起来，正缓缓渗出一些淡红的液体。他看不见绷带底下的皮肤，只能在它的边缘看到一些不祥的灰色。  
不知道是不是错觉，他仿佛感到那些灰色正以可见的速度四处蔓延。提伯尔特并不是第一次看到类似的伤口，在炎热的夏季，刀伤里的尘土和衣服碎片就足以致人死地。  
更不用说，如果刺得再深一点儿……他的手开始颤抖，最终放弃了解开绷带的想法。  
他拍了拍茂丘西奥的脸。  
“醒一醒。”  
“让我睡吧。”  
茂丘西奥喃喃着，“你真烦人，墓室里怎么会有苍蝇……或者干脆再捅我一刀，这次你可要看准了。提伯尔特，你就那么恨我，一定要看着我受尽痛苦而死吗？”  
“别再让我杀死你一次了。”  
提伯尔特尽量轻柔地褪下了他的裤子。茂丘西奥不肯动一下腰，给他增添了不少难度。他只能把茂丘西奥整个人搂起来放在自己怀里，让那颗发热的脑袋垂在肩膀上。  
“好吧……原来你是太爱我了。”  
他没有回答，只是割开手掌，用血液为彼此做了准备。进入并不困难，茂丘西奥的手指冰凉，内部却反常地高热，几乎让他叫出声来。再小心的戳弄也难免扯到伤口，每一次茂丘西奥都疼得一抽，内壁紧紧绞住他的阴茎。  
这大概是他们之间最温柔的一次性事，提伯尔特甚至不需要怎么压抑自己。他记得茂丘西奥身上的味道，总是饱满而又混杂，带着树木、暴雨、烈日、炊烟、酒馆、市集，甚至是路边的一只野猫——恨不得带上他路过的一切，就这么扑进提伯尔特的领地，像一串多汁的葡萄。  
现在他整个人都被香膏的味道包裹着——它基本上会出现在每一个葬礼上。而另一种气味藏在底下，若有若无，腐败而凶恶。仿佛是一切令人愉悦气息的反面，却远比它们更为强大。  
“你知道我并不想杀死你。”  
他说，专心地寻找到甬道内的一点，顶在原地缓慢磨蹭。然而快感尚不足以战胜疼痛，茂丘西奥咬着牙在他耳边嗤笑，湿漉漉的喘息喷向提伯尔特的脸。  
“这是你仅剩的一点儿慈悲吗，猫王子？你觉得我需要这个？哦，可怜的茂丘西奥，临死之前还想着凶手的——”  
提伯尔特握住了他的阴茎。茂丘西奥在他手上挺起腰身，又很快缩了回去，抵着他的胸膛开始抽泣。  
“……不要说话了。”  
结果哑了嗓子的反倒是他。他并不是第一次让茂丘西奥受伤，这个烦人精也不是第一次倒进他怀里半真半假地惨叫。  
如果说这一次有什么不同，大概是茂丘西奥实在是痛得太厉害了。  
“……可是我想喝水。”  
茂丘西奥舔着嘴唇抱怨，下意识地叼住他的脖颈啃咬。他忍耐了由轻微逐渐变得尖锐的刺痛，感到自己的一部分在对方的舌尖融化。你能够喝下多少？他想着，缓慢而用力地挺动腰部。如果你可以把我的血液吸干，让我死在这里……  
他吸吮的动作逐渐退化到婴儿的程度。垂死的人失去了大部分意识，只剩下身体的一些本能反应，提伯尔特加快了手上的动作，接连几次撞向他体内的敏感点。  
他只是自喉间发出几声模糊的呻吟，就射在了提伯尔特的手上。软绵绵的身体向他倒伏下来，提伯尔特抓住他的头发，一段细长苍白的脖颈无力地向后仰起。  
借着最后一点火光，他看到茂丘西奥眼睛里的绿色已经凝固。


End file.
